


Driving Home For Christmas

by MegannRosemary



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegannRosemary/pseuds/MegannRosemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months ago Emma ran away, leaving behind her son, her life in Storybrooke and the woman she loves. With just a few days before Christmas she's coming home in hopes of revealing her feelings and becoming the family she's always dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Home For Christmas

 

_I'm driving home for Christmas_

_Oh, I can't wait to see those faces_

_I'm driving home for Christmas, yeah_

_Well, I'm moving down that line_

_And it's been so long_

_But I will be there_

_I sing this song_

_To pass the time away_

_Driving in my car_

_Driving home for Christmas_

_-_ Chris Rea, 1986

* * *

 

Six months.

That was a long time in the life of Emma Swan at any point, but after living in Storybrooke for nearly three years, somehow six months felt even longer. The days had dragged by as she passed stranger after stranger on the streets of Boston, never once seeing a familiar face.

Away from Henry.

Away from her family.

Away from Regina.

_Top to toe in tailbacks_

_Oh, I got red lights all around_

_I'm driving home for Christmas, yeah_

_Get my feet on holy ground_

Red lights all around.

She smiled in spite of the stalled traffic.

Red was her favourite colour.

It made her feel warm and safe like nothing else could.

Her earliest memory was of a red terry cloth blanket. Her first family had given her that blanket and she'd dragged it around everywhere. When she'd been given away, taken from her safe haven, the blanket had kept her safe. Those first few horrible days, she'd sobbed into it and wiped her tears and her runny nose on the ragged corners. Then the home had thrown it out, saying it was filthy and that no family was going to adopt a filthy child.

She'd had a red lunch box in second grade. shiny and smooth. It held her peanut butter and jam sandwich that her foster sister made for her every day. She'd had it for three weeks before she'd been ripped from that home.

When she was 12 she had a red velvet dress for Christmas. It was a bribe but still the prettiest thing she'd ever owned.

The first car she stole was a red Volkswagen Jetta, 1989 model. It had been the thrill of her life to drive off in that car and at the same time it was something she could control in her young life and that made her feel safe.

Her red leather jacket had been something she'd bought with her bail bondsperson money. Once she'd settled down and paid off her debts she'd splurged on the jacket.

Red lips. Regina. It always came back to her.

Those red lips had seduced her but it was the woman she'd fallen in love with.

Red.

Red was a good colour.

Red lights, she admitted, were a little frustrating. But, soon she'd be speeding down the back highway to Storybrooke.

Home.

_So I sing for you_

_Though you can't hear me_

_When I get through_

_Oh and feel you near me_

Emma grinned at the lyrics as she sang along and wondered what Regina would say if she heard her.

Would she call her a dead cow like Henry had or be charmed by her beautiful imperfection.

Maybe she'd wait to see if Regina even opened the door for her before she tried to sing.

Regina.

She couldn't wait to get through the damn traffic and see her.

To have her close, smelling like apples and cinnamon and a sharp woody perfume that was distinctly hers.

To feel the fire that sizzled between them and the calming waves of affection that had blossomed over the years.

_Driving in my car_

_Driving home for Christmas_

_Driving home for Christmas_

_With a thousand memories_

Red lights eased away and she eased off the brake, inching forward.

Her memories fueled her.

It had taken leaving Storybrooke to make her realize that it was home.

Regina and Henry were her home.

Three years of tension, of becoming a family, of working together.

Three years that ended so suddenly.

It was that tearing in her soul that helped her come back today.

* * *

_Six months ago..._

Emma scuffed her boots on the front porch. It was probably too warm for boots she realised now but she'd been deceived by the rain from the night before.

When the door swung open she felt like she was punched in the stomach. She took in every detail of the beautiful woman, knowing that it would be the last time she'd see her.

"Well, what is it dear?" Red lips pursed questioningly.

Emma took a deep breath and swallowed past the bile that rose in her throat, "Regina I'm leaving."

The brunette's face flushed with anger, the vein popping out on her forehead. "There's no warning, no nothing. How could you do this to Henry, to your parents, to..."

 _You_ , Emma begged silently, why couldn't she finished the sentence and acknowledge her. She shook her head, stubbornly refusing to cry. "I'm not meant to stay in one place this long," She shifted from side to side, "I'm restless, I'm trapped."  _Trapped by my feelings for you, that you can't return._

"You should have thought about that before you decided to stay for Henry," Her hands fisted at her side and her voice dropped an octave. She hissed with accusation, "If you can't keep a promise. "

"Stop saying that." Emma's heart clenched at the boy's name.

" What?" Dark eyes snapped with irritation.

"Henry," She looked pained, "He's not the only one."

"He should be the most important."

"He's not the only one," Emma repeated, desperately hoping that Regina would understand what she was trying to say.

The older woman tossed her dark brown waves, "Well you can take your boyfriend with you, I don't want this pirate dirtying up my town."

"For the last time, I'm not with him. I have no feelings for him or Neal just..." Emma trailed off, her words stuck in her throat under the wrathful gaze of Regina Mills.

"I don't want to hear it." She spun quickly, ready to slam the door in her face.

Emma stopped her, desperate for a final connection. She stepped forward and kissed her cheek, murmuring softly, "I just wanted you to know."

"What are you doing?" Regina protested, but didn't move away.

Taking it as a good sign, Emma pulled her into her arms for a quick hug. She breathed, "Goodbye Regina."

The other woman stood stunned on the porch, calling out as Emma slid into the driver's seat, "Goodbye Emma. Safe drive."

Those words had echoed through her mind all the way to Boston.

* * *

Her memories occupied her until she realized that she was already driving past the sign that welcomed her home. It looked freshly painted and it stood out against the down thin layer of snow. Her heart began to truly thaw for the first time since she'd moved to Boston that summer. The little shards of ice began to melt, to make room for the love she had for this town and the people in it.

Henry. Regina. Her family. Her friends.

The snow was piled high along the sides of the streets, parked cars half buried and forgotten until the next warm day. She noticed small changes, new windows, a tree taken down, an addition to the Morrison's house. The town had the same welcoming feel though, it still felt like home.

She knew now that that's what home was, little changes and little bumps along the way that didn't change that fact that it would always be there to welcome you in.

Or so she hoped.

Would they even open the door to her?

She turned onto Mifflin Street in the gathering dusk, brightly coloured Christmas lights lighting her way.

Emma paused on the street, debating her parking rights, but then decided to take her chances and pull into the driveway. She landed calf deep in snow and made a mental note to shovel the driveway whether Regina liked it or not.

Nervously, she rang the doorbell and knocked lightly for good measure. She didn't want to be standing outside for much longer, her insides twisting themselves into a pretzel.

She heard a hurried thumping and Henry flung open the door to jump into her arms.

"I saw your car! You came back!" He danced around on the front step, soaking his socks in the snow that gathered there .

"Henry, what's going on out here?" Heels clicked on the marble and Regina came into view.

She was dressed casually, in dark jeans and a white blouse, her lips red as ever. Emma's mouth went dry, her hands went clammy in her mittens and her already tired legs went weak. God, it was good to see her.

"Emma."

Her voice was impossibly huskier than the last time she'd been here. She managed to stammer, "Hi."

Henry hugged her again, looking from one mother to the other, "Emma's back!"

They studied each other over his head, gauging one another's reaction.

"I..I can see that," Regina murmured.

Henry tugged away and threw his arms around his brunette mother, "Can she stay, pleaaaase."

Emma shook her head, "I can find someplace to stay, I just wanted to say hi."

"If you don't want to stay, " The icy months of separation weighed heavily on her words.

"I do."

"Allright then, she can stay." She nodded imperceptibly, the light beginning to re-enter her eyes.

"Yes!" Henry pumped his fist in the air, "I'll be right back Emma, I wanna show you something."

Without waiting for permission, Emma stepped forward into the house, her hand reaching for Regina's arm. "I missed you."

"You have no right..." She tried to be harsh, her words coming out clipped, but she was too full of longing to hide her feelings.

Emma stepped closer, pulling her into her arms for a quick hug.

The brunette relaxed into the embrace, resting her cheek against Emma's shoulder for just a moment. "Fine, I missed you too."

Henry used that moment to run back into the room. "Woah," He stops and begins to back up, hands out in front of him to shield himself. "Sorry guys... I'll just..."

"Henry, get back here." His blonde mother pulls out of the embrace but keeps a hold of Regina's pinky to keep her clsoe.

"What? He asked, glancing between the two of them.

"What did you want to show me?"

"I got this new series of books and I read it all in three days and I got in trouble because I stayed up too late and since I got it I've read it seven times and I'm reading it an eighth time and ..."

He continued talking as Regina led them into the kitchen and began preparing a sandwich for Emma. They sat around the counter, chatting and catching up while Emma ate.

Hours passed and their mouths grew dry form non-stop stories. Regina finally managed to interrupt the incessant flow of words from her son, "It past your bedtime dear, up you go."

He sent a panicked look at Emma, "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I sure will Kid, Night." She kissed his temple.

He nodded, "Mom will you come tuck me in."

"Of course."

When Regina returned a few minutes later, she found Emma on the couch in the living room, starring at the unlit fireplace.

The dark haired woman didn't waste any time in her search for answers. "Emma, why did you go?"

Without taking her eyes form the empty hearth, she murmured, "You. " Her voice was raw and pained as she continued, "Henry. Everything."

Regina shifted on the couch, "Why did you come back?"

Emma met her gaze, hoping that her eyes could communicate what she felt when she still didn't have the words to explain. "You, Henry, everything."

Dark brown eyes widened with understanding and she reached out to take Emma's hand."I'm glad you came back."

They sat together, hands clasped as they continued their earlier conversation from the kitchen. Nothing heavy, nothing special but it was everything. Every milestone, every Saturday afternoon shop and every change in the weather, they detailed the past six months. T

hey got to know each other again and as they never had before.

They talked like they used to, about everything and everything, and like they never had before.

Their words began to slur and their eyelids began to droop. They lay down together, barely touching on the large couch as they continued to talk.

It wasn't a surprise when they fell asleep there, their voices soothing each other into a deep slumber.

It was Henry who woke them up, poking Emma's shoulder, "Uh guys..."

She startled, shaking the sofa as well as Regina, "Henry, god."

Regina awake more gracefully, mesmerizing Emma. It had been a long time since she'd see those dark eyes fluttering open and her hand coming to smooth her hair back. It was the same every time, Emma remembered watching for the sleepy ritual every day in Neverland.

"What is it dear?"

"It's laaaate guys and I'm starving," He groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you get started on breakfast, and we'll be right there."

"I can make pancakes?"

"Of course," She nodded, smiling softly.

"Yes!" He scurried off.

"He can make pancakes?" Emma asked, still staring at the beautiful sleep-rumpled woman beside her.

"Yes, and he's quite good."

"Wow, I missed so much..."

"You're here now," Regina reassured her, untangling herself. "I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be right down."

Emma glanced down at the clothes she'd been wearing through her long drive, "Do you mind..."

"Of course, use Henry's."

They returned not half an hour later to warm golden pancakes and bowls of fruit salad.

"Look Emma!" He looked up from his spread proudly.

"Wow kid, you're better than I am."

"He had me for a teacher," Regina announced smugly, her hip bumping into Emma's flirtatiously.

She was dressed casually again today, stretchy black slacks and a deep red sweater. Twelve hours had passed since Emma waltzed back into their lives and she was already relaxing into the friendship they'd once had, before it had been muddled with jealousy and unrequited feelings.

"I can be a good teacher too," Emma let her gaze purposely rake over the tiny curvy body before her. Days of friendship and unrequited feelings were to be no more, she wanted it all and she wanted Regina to know it.

I'm sure you can." The older woman agreed, taking a small bite of pancake.

The two Swans wolfed down their pancakes, barely taking the time to breathe, making their breakfast table rather quiet.

Initial hunger satisfied, Emma looked questioningly between the two brown headed inhabitants in the Mills mansion. "Where's the tree, it's nearly Christmas and you don't have a tree."

" We haven't done it yet," Henry replied around a mouthful of pancakes, "She said she was waiting."

"Waiting?" Her eyes snapped to Regina.

Henry shrugged, "I guess for you, she just didn't know it."

"Regina?"

She lifted her shoulders helplessly, as if she didn't know the answer to the question, or couldn't admit it. She busied herself, collecting plates and running the water in the sink.

Henry scooted his stool closer to Emma, whispering, "She was so sad Emma, don't hurt her again."

"I won't."

"Ok. " The simple answer seemed to satisfy him and he scooped up his plate to bring to the sink.

She watched the scene before her, mother and son side by side by the sink. She felt every bit the intruder on their perfect life and even more determined to be a part of the family. She loved them so much, it hurt to be watching from the outside but hurt even more to be hundreds of miles away. She was here now, and here to stay. It was time to bring back the joy to their little family and heal them all.

* * *

When she stomped her feet on the mat and pushed open the door, Regina stormed out of the back of the house.

"You left." She tried to use her rage to cover the glittering panic in her eyes.

"I went to get something for you," Emma stammered.

"What?" Her anger evaporated and her features relaxed.

"I got you a tree." Emma smiled softly, her hand reaching out in reassurance.

Henry thudded down the stairs, "Emma! The tree on your car! Is it ours!"

"Sure is kid, get you stuff on and help me."

She moved out the door again and then stepped back, "Regina, I'm just going to the car ok?"

"Alright."

"You wanna watch from the window, I'm pretty strong and it's pretty hot." The words fell out unrestrained, she was trying something new this time. She wasn't going to hide anymore.

Regina nodded, not stepping back from Emma's advances.

Emma and Henry tugged the tree into the living room and laid it on newspapers Regina had put out. Then the three of them trucked up to the attic to pull out the boxes with the Christmas decorations.

Under Regina's direction, they managed to fit the tree in the base and get it standing straight.

Mostly.

They strung the lights, then the colourful balls, then the other decorations. These were decorations Regina had been collection since she came to Storybrooke, and each of them had a story.

Henry knew them by heart, but he begged Regina to tell the best ones to Emma.

"This is from the first year, it was the only thing I had left the second year. I didn't understand that Christmas was supposed to come every year and I threw out all my decorations after that first Christmas. I missed this one, and it was all I had that second yearwhen I figured it all out."

"She's so funny, I wish I knew these stories before," Henry flopped on the carpet, holding his stomach as he rolled with laughter.

"Henry made this one," Regina started softly.

"Mooom, you're so embarrassing."

Emma took the green construction paper ornament from the other woman, Henry's near toothless grin staring back at her.

"I think he lost all his baby teeth in the span of a week, he couldn't eat anything and he had the most adorable little lisp."

"Mooom," Henry groaned, "Tell the funny story." He lifted up a rubber duckie with a tiny Santa hat.

"This was the year spring came in December, the streets were flooded and peoples basements began to flood as well. I launched the first Storybrooke rubber duck race around the city while we waited for the next town over to come bail us out."

"She is so cool! Everyone go really into decorating...and you tell the story."

"Everyone did get into decorating and watching their rubber ducks float around the town, so much that they were almost sad to see the water go. They were all thankful to have dry basements that Christmas and to have bragging rights for their rubber ducks."

Emma's heart fluttered as her feelings, that she'd tried to hold dormant for so long, came overflowing and shone brighter than ever before. She was in love with the tip of the iceberg, a most beautiful tip of the iceberg granted, but there was still many wonderful things to learn about the wonderful woman before her.

She hung the duck on the tree, stepping back to whisper, "You're amazing," In her ear.

"Thank you," Her cheeks were flushed from storytelling and burned brighter under the glowing compliment.

At long last, Regina pulled the star from a tattered box. "This star has been on my tree since I was a little girl."

Henry touched it reverently. "They celebrated winter solstice in the enchanted forest," He explained.

"I always had a small tree in my room, and this topped the tree."

"Mom always gets to put it on."

Regina squeezed her hand and stepped on a chair to place the star.

Henry cheered and Emma joined in, adding a wolf whistle for good measure.

"Can we have hot chocolate now, pleaaaase," Henry begged.

"Pleaaase," Emma added.

"Yes,  _children_."

Henry settled down with his book and Emma followed her into the kitchen where Regina had already set the kettle boiling and spooned hot chocolate mix into three mugs.

"Is this a tradition too?" Emma asked.

"Not quite, we used to do apple cider and then you came along." She smiled freely, "I guess you could say that it's a new tradition."

"I love it."

"Thank you for the tree," Regina stepped closer, and spoke over the sound of the boiling water, "It was pretty hot."

"Oh you're-"

Emma was interrupted when Regina closed the distance between them, covering her lips in the slightest of kisses.

"Em, I'm sorry." She started to back away, her fingers twitching as they fiddled with the hem of her sweater.

Emma's strong arms encircled her waist, trapping her hips against her own. "Are you really?"

"N-No."Regina admitted, "No I'm not."

"Good." Emma leaned forward and kissed her back, softly, sweetly and with the promise of more.

With secret smiles they finished preparing the hot chocolate, added a few marshmallows and sat with Henry to watch the twinkling lights of their newly decorated tree.

* * *

They sat on the couch later that evening, Regina curled against Emma, as they talked.

They didn't talk about the kiss, and they didn't do it again. They let ripen and blossom before them as they grew together in the warmth of their home.

Emma groaned, "My back hurts."

"From showing off?" The older woman teased.

"Maybe," She squirmed against the cushions.

Regina pulled her up, "C'mon, you're not sleeping on the couch tonight.  _We're_  not sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Where am I sleeping?"

"We're sleeping in a bed."

"We?" She squeaked.

"Yes," Regina stared her down, challenging her to question it and effectively ending all debate.

"My back does hurt."

"Then its settled."The brunette took her hand and tugged her upstairs.

They get ready for bed in separate bathroom and meet under the covers.

They didn't need to talk about it, they just needed the chance to be them, and they just were. They were kissing, they were sharing a bed, they were being a family. Talking about it would bring up too many harsh memories and they'd never get their shot. It was easier that they just let themselves have what they both wanted for so long.

Without a word, Regina turned out the light and slid towards Emma in the middle of the bed. "Are you more comfortable?"

"Yes, god yes." Her lips found Regina's, testing, tasting and exploring the sweetness of her mouth, "Night Regina."

"Good Night Emma."

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, the sheets beside her were cold and there was no cascade of blonde hair on the pillow beside her.

Henry's shouts quelled her worries in the next moment, "Emma is out in the snow!" He whooped and Regina heard him tumbling down the stairs in his excitement.

Pulling back the curtains, she saw Emma, all black coat and colourful woollen hat and mitts, lying on her back in the snow. She was back in their life with a bang, larger than life and better than ever. Regina didn't wasn't to waste another moment of the rest of her life. She pulled on her clothes with barely a second though and hurried out to join Emma and Henry in the snow.

"You came!" Emma cheered, tackling her around the waist so that they fell into the thirty plus centimeters of snow that fell in the night.

"Of course I did."

Emma placed kiss on her lips, "Good."

Henry tossed a snowball at Emma, the snow managing to fall down the back of her neck."Henryyyy."

"You were being gross, C'mon."

Emma jumped up, tugging the snowy brunette after her. "Oh it's on." Gathering the packy snow between her mittens, she ran forward and hit him in the middle of his chest, cheering wildly.

She was stopped mid breath from a ball of snow hitting her in the side. The blonde whipped around, to see Regina grinning and already firing another shot.

The two mills ganged up on the newcomer until she lay on her back in the snow begging for surrender.

After a high five with her son, Regina joined her in the snow, Henry between them.

They moved their arms and legs in unison, pushing the snow away. Slowly but surely, snow angels appeared out of the heavy snow.

"Our angels are holding hands, " Henry giggled, as they bumped into each other in their attempt to finish first. "They're a family."

The two women looked at him over his head, "We're a family," Regina repeated.

"An awesome one," Emma approved.

The older angels stood up first and helped their son after them, pulling him to his feet carefully so that he wouldn't destroy his creation.

"Awesome," He agreed.

Arm in arm, they trudged back into the house to warm up with a beautiful Emma-Swan-prepared omelet and an afternoon of watching Christmas movies.

* * *

Christmas eve entered with a whisper of snow and a giggle of family cheer. The moment the dinner dishes were done, Henry bolted to the living room and sat in front of the tree with all the patience of a dog ready for a walk.

"Hurry up!"

"We're coming, " His mother called back.

"What's that?" Emma peered over her shoulder.

"Eggnog," The older woman poured a dollop of alcohol into the mug, "With rum."

"You don't like rum, " Emma asked suspiciously.

"I like peppermint rum." Regina winked and took her glass with her as she swayed out of the kitchen.

"Oh my god are you serious," Emma stumbled after her, managing the full glass and attempting to sip at the delicacy. "Oh my god you are."

"Alright Henry, we're ready."

He sprang at the pile of presents under the tree, rummaging through them to find three soft packages, "Are these right?"

Regina nodded, "Go ahead."

He tore the wrapping paper of his own first before remembering to toss the soft parcels at his two mothers. "These are awesome Mom, thanks!" He held up the flannel pyjamas covered with dragons.

"I thought they might be," She grinned proudly as she peeled back her own wrapping paper to reveal a dark green flannel set with tiny white ribbons.

"Cute Mom, green's good for you." Henry nodded.

Emma laughed, feeling the warmth of the flavoured drink to the pit of her stomach, "Henry when did you get so ...so polite and grown up."

He just shrugged and pointed impatiently at the package in front of her, "There's one for you too you know."

"What?" She looked between the two of them with astonishment, "Really?"

Henry nodded, "It's our Christmas Eve tradition."

"But how did you know...for me I mean."

Regina took her hand, "I guess we just hoped."

Henry nodded helpfully, poking again at the wrapping paper.

Emma obliged, tearing at the wrapping with the same gusto as her so, to reveal her very own red flannel PJs covered with white snowflakes. "These are adorable."

Henry grinned, "Red is a good colour for you Ma." He jumped up and dashed out the door, calling behind him, "Now you gotta go put them on."

Emma looked questioningly at Regina, who nodded, leaning forward to kiss her confused expression. "Come along dear, it's tradition."

Clad in their cosy pyjamas, they moved to the kitchen to prepare the snacks for Santa, another Mills family tradition.

Henry protested weakly, trying to explain to his mothers in one sentence how he was getting to old to believe in Santa and in the next, beginning to discuss the proper sixe of carrots for reindeer mouths.

They lay on the ground under the Christmas tree, watching the lights and telling stories until Henry begrudgingly stomped up to bed.

Emma and Regina stayed, holding hands and playing footsie in their fuzzy socks.

"You know I used to hide," Emma blurted.

"Hmm?"

"I used to hide under the Christmas tree to feel safe, and to feel like I was a part of something even if it was just the tree."

"You don't have to hide anymore."

"I know." She turned on her side, facing the other woman, whose face was lit up with all the colours of the rainbow. "I have a family now, I belong somewhere."

"You do, you belong right here," Regina pulled her forward, settling their cozy flannel-covered bodies against one another.

Their lips met in a feverish kiss, lips parting and hands roaming.

Emma whispered, "Can we also belong in bed."

The older woman laughed, a sharp tinkling sound among smooth edges dripping with honey. "Yes please."

They padded up the stairs, stopping only to check in on their sleeping son, before making a beeline for the cool silk sheets of the master bedroom.

"I love this tradition," Emma murmured as she pulled the red fabric over her head, "But it's in the way right now."

The brunette's sparkling smile shone in the pale blue light of the room and she quickly rid herself of the soft material.

They pressed against each other under the heavy duvet, heated touches and fiery kisses occupying their every thought.

It was well into the early morning when they lay back against their own pillows, breathless and sated.

"Merry Christmas Regina, " Emma panted.

The other woman dropped a kiss on her flushed cheek, "Merry Christmas." She glanced at the clock then, "Henry will be up in a few hours."

"Are you kidding me," Emma groaned, "I guess I'm glad I missed this the first twelve years."

She shook her head, "It's the best part of being a parent."

They helped each other into the flannel, turning the garments inside-right again, before curling up together to sleep for a few scant hours.

Emma was sure she only closed her eyes five seconds ago when Henry bounded in, "Guys, its Christmas and it snowed again and the reindeers ate the carrots."

"Good morning Henry," Regina blinked sleepily and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

His blonde mother blearily opened her eyes, her own grin matching his, "Morning kid." He tugged them from the bed, unceremoniously dumping Emma on the floor when her legs refused to work.

From the floor, she smiled goofily up at them both, " You're right it is the best part."

Henry gave her a puzzled look, "Whatever, can we please go open presents."

Regina pulled her lover from the floor, "Of course."

Unlike the night before, Henry showed impeccable patience when he sat in front of the tree, pulling presents for both his mothers before picking his own.

They took turns unwrapping the gifts,  _ooing_  and _awwing_  with happiness. Henry's pile of books grew with packages from both of his mothers.

The mother's in question gave each other soft sweaters that they each pulled on over their PJ's, Emma a soft grey cable knit and Regina a delicate cream.

With the wrapping paper stuffed in garbage bags and stowed in the garage, Emma and Regina curled up together in front of the fireplace with Henry reading beside them. In the peaceful silence, filled only with the sound of crackling flames and turning pages, they fell asleep.

* * *

Henry poked them awake a few hours later, "This book is so good, I just got to the part where they're under the city and they almost got to the egg...What?" He rolled his eyes at his mother's dumbfounded looks, "Whatever, this is the best Christmas ever."

Emma buried her face in Regina's chest, "I wanna sleep."

A few pages later, Henry looked up again, "Ok but next Christmas I want a little sister."

Regina stammered, "Henry, you know it doesn't quite work like that."

"Ew guys, I know. But you still can somehow, I know that much." He glanced around, peering at the empty space beneath the Christmas tree, "Can't you just see her crawling around and I could show her everything and keep her safe, just like Clive in my book. He's the best and his baby sister is so cute."

Emma returned to her spot on Regina's chest, "We'll work on it ok."

"Really?" He tore his gaze from the tree to focus on his mothers.

"Yeah," Came the muffled response.

"Yes!"

Regina dropped a kiss on the top of her head, her heart overflowing with love for the woman beside her. "Uh speaking of babies when are your parents back in town?"

"Saturday I think, they want to make the best of the holiday before the baby," Emma groaned.

"Can I go to Disney World sometime," Henry asked.

Regna looked visibly ill and Emma was equally disgusted, "Ask Gramma and Grandpa and they can take you next time they go."

"Cool." With that, he returned to his book, brow furrowed in concentration.

* * *

Emma fidgeted with her grey sweater, pulling it down over her hips over and over again.

"You look beautiful dear, don't worry." Regina stepped up behind her, pressing a kiss to her ear.

"They're going to hate me."

"They'll be happy you're home." The brunette slipped gold earrings into place, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Emma shrugged, leaning n for a desperate kiss.

Hand in hand, the three of the trudged through the snow to the diner.

"Oh my god, Granny really out did herself this year." Emma stopped and stared at the lights and decorations that smothered the front.

"That's Ruby, " Henry pointed out, "She's in looove."

"Oh really now?"

Regina nodded, "With a certain fairy, with a madly exotic accent."

"No way." Emma whipped around, a wolfish grin spreading across her face. "She always did have a taste for adventure."

The jungle of the bell above the door sounded their entrance to the festive town Christmas dinner.

"What's she doing here?" Leroy demanded, glaring at Emma.

"I invited her," Regina replied evenly, helping the blonde with her coat.

"Me too," Henry piped up.

Emma pointed her thumb at Regina, her voice squeaking hopefully, "She brought Lasagna."

Ruby pushed herself to the front of the crowd, dressed all in red and dragging a flushed-faced Tink along with her. The two of them looked like an advertisement for the season itself in their respective red and green outfits. Emma couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

"Emma are you staying? " Ruby demanded, her voice hard and unforgiving.

"Yeah, I am."

The mask disappeared in an instant and she was smothering the blonde in a bear hug...or wolf hug as the case may be.

"Ruby, I can't believe you and Tink."

"I know, isn't it great. We're going to travel the world until we find out where her accent is from." The tall brunette clapped her hands with excitement. "So you and Regina?"

Emma nodded shyly.

"Yes!" She whooped, "Let's get you a beer!"

Dinner passed quickly, with laughter and stories old and new. Toasts were made and songs were sung. Job offers were extended and accepted, the town had their old Sheriff back on patrol.

The overwhelming love from the town had Emma slipping out just after desert.

Regina didn't fear that the other woman was running, not anymore. She simply collected their coats and followed her out after what she hoped was enough time to give the other woman space.

She found her standing under a lamp post, arms crossed over her chest for warmth.

"My love, I brought you your coat." She draped it about her shoulders, helping her into the sleeves and pulling the hood over her head.

"That's the first time you called me that."

"Do you like it"

"Yeah, I feel all warm inside."

"Perfect."

They stood side by side for a few moments, their breath forming clouds in the wintery air. Then Regina turned to face her lover, and with a small smile and the flick of her wrist, mistletoe hung from the lamppost above them. Leaning forward, she captured the blonde's mouth with her own, their breath mingling and tongues dancing.

"What was that for?"

"Mistletoe,¨ She replied, looking up in reply.

Emma smirked, kissing her forcefully and nibbling on her lower lip, "Is that all?"

Regina shook her head, dark brown waves fanning out, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma responded breathlessly.

Their next kiss in tender, an outpouring of their years of tension, friendship and ever-growing feelings.

They were interrupted by a warm body crashing into them, wrapping his arms around their waists. "Guys are we a family now, for real?"

"Yes, Henry we are."

Emma nods, "I'm not going anywhere."

Regina grinned, "We love you Henry"

With a nod over his head in silent communication, they both leaned in for sloppy, smacking kisses on each of his rosy cheeks.

"Ewwwwww Mooooms, you're so grooooosss."

* * *

~*~ Fin ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of reaching 6000 stories on ao3, heres a fic from the 2013 Christmas fic challenge.


End file.
